


A Christmas Present

by Jiminie1998



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminie1998/pseuds/Jiminie1998
Summary: Zayn was doomed to spend his Christmas Eve alone, but luckily he bumped into a cute blonde boy who lightened his holiday, because, well, no one should be alone on Christmas.





	

Zayn sighed to himself as he walked in the decorated and gleaming streets of Seattle. The cold breeze was bringing along the homey smell of goods being cooked, and the woody scent of the forest from the pine trees. The streets were flooded with well-clad people going here and there, greeting each other with Merry Christmas and warm smiles, some of them giving free treats that Zayn politely refused to accept. Some of the people were going in groups of friends, laughing and talking fast and fluently, others with their family, walking slowly and telling stories, and then, there were some enamored couples walking closely together, joined hands dangling between them.  
  
There was happiness everywhere, it was swirling from the beaming peoples’ faces, reflected from the ornaments that dangled off the Christmas trees, spreading and washing from the bright shiny lights that illuminated the houses and the sidewalk.  
  
Zayn was happy for all those people, he really was. But he didn’t feel very much like partying or celebrating, not when he was all alone in his shared apartment. His roommates had gone to celebrate the holiday with their families, and even though they had insisted that he would join them, he stubbornly turned them down.  
  
“You’re like a brother,” Louis had told him a few days ago, while he had been packing his bags for his visit at his parents’ place. “My mum said that you’re very welcome. She loves you.”  
  
“Thanks, Lou, but no… I’m not going to butt in.”  
  
“It’s not butting in,” Liam had argued from where he was finishing an essay at the last moment. “You can come to mine’s, too, you know.”  
  
“Guys, it’s okay, it’s only for two weeks…”  
  
Louis and Liam had exchanged glances.  
  
“But it’s Christmas, Zayn,” Liam had insisted. “And no one wants to be alone on Christmas.”  
  
“I’ll be alright,” Zayn had promised. “And besides… I’ll have a break from the both of you, have the flat all to myself.”  
  
“You dick,” Liam laughed. “We really worry about you, you know.”  
  
“Yeah… I think that I’ve changed my mind. I wouldn’t give you any of my mum’s cookies when I come back,” Louis had chided in.  
  
“Hey!” Zayn had laughed, and they both launched themselves at him, causing him to fall back on his bed as Louis started to tickle him. “Stop it, Lou!” he had said between fits of giggles. “It’s not—hahha! It’s not gonna make me change my m—mind.”  
  
Louis had sighed and placed his head at the crook of Zayn’s neck, “If you need something, give us a call, okay?”  
  
“Sure,” Zayn had grinned, breathing heavily.  
  
“We’ll Skype you,” Liam had cuddled into his other side like a giant teddy bear. “And if something happens or you’re too alone, we’ll leave everything and come back here.”  
  
“I’m gonna be just fine,” Zayn had huffed.  
  
Zayn had thought that he would be fine, that those two weeks would go smooth, but he wasn’t fine. It was Christmas Eve, and he had no one to celebrate with. He hadn't thought that he would care so much, but he did now. Everyone he knew and would have liked to meet with wasn’t available; he didn’t have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, and his family was oceans away from him. He remembered how two years ago he talked with his parents about going to study abroad, and how hesitant they were about this. It had taken him so long to convince them, but at moments like that, when they were far and he didn’t really have the money to fly all the way to England, he really wished that he had chosen studying somewhere closer to them. His father said that he would pay for the flight, but Zayn didn’t want them to waste money on him… They had two little girls at home that were worth that money much more than him.  
  
The hardest part was that Louis and Liam had decorated the apartment very prettily. They had set a pine tree in the living room, and hanged mistletoes over the walls, and Liam had baked gingerbread that coated the rooms with a sweet aroma, and made it even harder for him to pretend that there was no holiday at all. Because, come on, how could he concentrate on some superhero marathon when he saw that too bright tree from the corner of his eye?  
  
So he went out in hopes of breathing in some fresh air and getting some break from all that Christmas stuff-but it was even harder when he was outside, when he could see the whole city coated in layers upon layers of pearly snow, while he was walking under the darkening sky, and the hustle of cheerful people was surrounding him. And now, when he saw a child being hugged by his father as they made their way home, and when he saw a girl leaning her head on a boy’s shoulder, he felt like a lone wolf. He should have known that going outside wasn’t a good idea, that it would only remind him of his problems rather than sooth him.   
  
But then, when he was about to turn back and go home, he saw a figure that stood out among the rows of passersby. There, near the entry to a small café, he saw a boy who was standing in place, and looking nervously around himself like he didn’t know where he was, and what he had to do with all of this. He resembled a little a lost kitten, with his blonde hair that was tousled back slightly, and his wide and worried eyes.  
  
Zayn had a distinct feeling that he should go and see if he were okay. He didn’t have anything better to do anyway. So, he slowly approached him, and placed a careful hand on the boy’s shoulder to catch his attention, and the boy jumped a little, apparently surprised to be touched so suddenly, and Zayn breathed an apology as those blue irises stared at him with fear.  
  
Zayn’s features immediately softened when he saw how frightened the boy was. He seemed very small and fragile in this state, though he must be around Zayn’s age.  
  
“Err…” Zayn croaked out. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I just passed by and wondered if you were okay. You look quite worried.”  
  
The boy lowered his gaze, and said in a small broken voice, “I’m fine… Only…” he trailed off.  
  
“Yes?” Zayn encouraged him to continue, and the boy’s cheeks pinked, and matched the color of his nose. Zayn wondered how long he had been out in the cold.  
  
“I… kind of… got lost?” He whispered, looking very embarrassed, and Zayn had to force down a chuckle of fondness.  
  
“That’s— that’s okay,” Zayn stuffed his hands into his pockets. “It happens sometimes… Where do you live? Maybe I can take you there.”  
  
The boy looked uncomfortable, and Zayn mentally slapped himself for asking something so personal. Who would tell a stranger whom he had just met where he lived?  
  
“Shit,” Zayn cursed under his breath, “Sure, you don’t have to tell me… It’s none of my business… Just—“  
  
“It’s okay,” the boy said softly. “I’m not from here, actually… I’m from Portland.”  
  
“So…” Zayn didn’t completely know what to say.  
  
The boy shifted his weight from foot to foot. He looked like he was about to say something else, but wasn’t sure whether he should open his mouth or not. Eventually, he sighed, and said, “It’s really embarrassing, but I sorta took the wrong train, and it took me here…”  
  
He looked like he expected to be made fun of, but Zayn would never do so.  
  
“Where were you supposed to go, then?” Zayn asked gently.  
  
“To… to…” the boy fiddled with the hem of him coat, and Zayn was relieved that at least he was well dressed, “Eugene.” He blushed fiercely.  
  
That was in the absolute opposite direction. Zayn watched him incredulously, and the boy looked even more nervous under his intense stare.  
  
“How did you… How did it happen?”  
  
He looked at Zayn with his sad eyes, as if considering whether he was worthy enough to share with that piece of information, and blurted out hurriedly and shamefully, “I really hurried to catch that train. I even forgot my phone in my haste… And I swear that I checked that I was taking the right train… But… I happened to take the wrong one.”  
  
For some reason Zayn felt very guilty, like he should have been there to prevent it from happening. All he wanted to do was engulf this boy in a hug, but he held himself from doing so. He didn’t want to freak him out. He was freaked out enough as it was.  
  
“Do you have anyone who you know around here?” Zayn asked, hands itching to hold the boy’s gloved ones, to comfort him.  
  
The boy shook his head helplessly, “No,” he said weakly.  
  
“Did you call anyone?” Zayn tried to figure out a way to help him.  
  
“Yes… Just before you came,” he gestured toward the café. “I already informed my family I wouldn’t arrive today apparently…”  
  
Zayn swallowed dry. He thought that his Christmas Eve was horrible, but this-getting lost in a city you don’t know while there are people who are waiting for you-was much worse.  
  
“Can’t you take the train back?” Zayn tried to keep his voice still.  
  
“I tried…” the boy bit his lip. “But the next train is only in five hours…”  
  
Of course there barely were trains. It was freaking Christmas. Dammit.  
  
There was a pause after that, in which Zayn tried to gather his thoughts, and debated whether to offer the boy something he would never dare to offer against his better judgment, and in which the boy practically squirmed in his place, visibly uncomfortable.  
  
“Thank you for trying to help,” he said eventually, managing a soft smile that did something funny to Zayn. “I’ll just wait… Merry Christmas.”  
  
And he turned around to go away, but Zayn had that strong feeling in his gut that he shouldn’t just let him go. He literally had nowhere to go, and it was cold, and it was a holiday, and Zayn was alone, and the boy was alone, and Zayn had a warm flat down the street, and it all just made sense, right?”  
  
“Wait…” Zayn reached for his sleeve, gently pulling him back. “It may sound weird, and I’ll totally understand if you say no, because you don’t know me,” the boy raised his brows at him. “But…” _Come on, Zayn, you can say it._ “My apartment is not far from here. And… You could be there while you wait…?”  
  
The boy lowered his eyebrows and his mouth created a small dubious O, and Zayn was sure that he had freaked him out, but then he said, “You sure?”  
  
“Yeah…” Zayn breathed. “I have gingerbread, as well, if you want.”  
  
“Now, it indeed sounded weird,” the boy laughed. “Like a man who offers candies to a little girl.”  
  
Zayn bit his lip. Why did he say things that came out wrong?  
  
“‘M sorry,” he managed. “Scratch that. It’s just that I think that I’m gonna freeze here, and I guess that you can’t be any better, so we can maybe keep talking there? You seem nice and all, and I promise you that I’m not a serial killer."  
  
"I was just kidding,” the boy giggled, and God, that was a wonderful sound. “And… it sounds good.”  
  
Zayn grinned, and started to walk them back, the boy paddling beside him. He looked cute, and shy, and hopeless, and Zayn knew that he wouldn’t cause any harm. He looked like a kind-hearted boy, and Zayn really wanted to take care of him.  
  
“So…” Zayn started. “What’s your name?”  
  
“Niall,” the boy replied shyly. “It’s weird, right? Everyone says so.”  
  
“Not at all,” Zayn said. “Mine’s Zayn, so I guess your name can’t be weirder than mine.”  
  
Niall snorted, cutely so, and after a few seconds of silence, he said, “I’ve told you my story. What’s yours?”  
  
Zayn stopped in his steps, “What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean… I told you why I’m here… And, what about you?”  
  
_Oh  
  
_ “Do I look like I have a story to tell?” Zayn chuckled, continuing to walk. “Just a guy taking a walk…”  
  
“Yeah… But you looked quite sad,” Niall said quietly, right at his steps.  
  
And… That was quite peculiar. Most people couldn’t tell what he was feeling. He usually didn’t show emotions off, and here, a complete stranger was able to notice that he wasn’t completely getting in the spirit of the holiday at the moment.  
  
“I guess I am, a little,” Zayn admitted. “And I guess that it would only be fair that I tell you, yeah?”  
  
Niall turned to look at him.  
  
“Okay, then… My family is in England, so… yeah, I can’t celebrate with them,” Zayn sighed, looking forward at the clearing streets so he could avoid Niall’s gaze. Most of the people were at home already, sitting together in front of the table and eating fancy meals. “And my roommates are with their families at the moment, as well…”  
  
“It’s a bit funny, isn’t it?” Niall said, and Zayn dared to look at him. “That we both were destined to spend our Christmas alone, and happened to bump into each other?”  
  
Zayn wondered if Niall meant by it something beyond, if he were implying something, or if it was just him really hoping that Niall was just as happy as he was to not be all that alone anymore.  
  
“It is,” Zayn agreed.  
  
It was much nicer to have Niall around. He was funny, and charming, and a great company. He listened to him talking about how he had set up to meet with his family-that it was his first year at uni, and he wasn’t quite sure how to go back home, blushing over how he felt so stupid, while Zayn reassured him that it was alright, that he himself got lost more than once in this city when he had first arrived here.  
  
The night was falling, and bringing with it all the blazing stars that looked like countless lights of candles that were far away, lightening their path along with the decorated street lamps. Light snow started to fall, and Niall shivered when a snowflake fell on his nose, and Zayn really wanted to hold his hand, or wrap his arm around him to make him warmer, but he wasn’t sure if he were allowed.  
  
They reached the apartment a few minutes before the heavier snow started to fall, and they both sighed contently at the warmth that enveloped them. Zayn took his coat and scarf off, and took Niall’s articles of clothing as well, hanging them by the door, and turning back to see Niall quite hesitant.  
  
“Come in,” he raised his brows. “Feel at home. There is no one else here, anyway.”  
  
Niall shyly walked into the center of the living room, looking around at the decorations and the pine tree that stood there.  
  
“My friends did it,” Zayn said as a matter of explanation. “Said that if I didn’t go to celebrate, then they would bring the Christmas to me.”  
  
Niall laughed, and stepped forward to touch an ornament, the glass ball dangling a little due to the gentle touch, and Niall looked sweet and soft, and Zayn really liked that picture of him in his living room.  
  
“So, do you want some of those gingerbreads?” Zayn offered.  
  
“Yes, please,” Niall followed him into the kitchen. He watched as Zayn opened the box, and put it on the table. “Did you make them?”  
  
“No, Liam, my roommate, made them.” Zayn said. “I don’t know how to bake anything. Help yourself.”  
  
Niall took a cookie, and said, “Thank you.”  
  
“Do you want a hot chocolate?” Zayn searched in the cabinets for the cacao, and when he found it, and placed it on the counter, he saw Niall worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “What is it?”  
  
“It’s just that… you’re so nice to me. I feel like I’m stealing your food.”  
  
“Nonsense,” Zayn opened the refrigerator in order to take the milk out. “You’re very welcome here. Besides, I wouldn’t be able to finish all those biscuits by myself.”  
  
“They are very tasty,” Niall said, munching happily on one.  
  
“I’ll tell Liam that you’ve approved his baking skills. He’ll be happy. I don’t eat those much…” Zayn filled the kettle with water, and set it in place so it would boil.  
  
“I’ll eat them all at this rate,” Niall giggled, and Zayn felt a pinch in his heart. He apparently was hungry. Maybe he should offer him some real food.  
  
“Hmm…” Zayn cleared his throat. “I have some chicken from yesterday. You want?”  
  
“No, I’m good,” Niall replied.  
  
“Alright,” Zayn said as he placed two mugs on the counter, and opened the sugar jar. “How many spoons do you like?”  
  
“Three,” Niall said.  
  
“Sweet,” Zayn commented, but complied, and added to himself only two.  
  
“I like my hot chocolate sweet,” Niall explained, munching already at maybe his forth cookie.  
  
Zayn proceeded to make them drinks, and by the time he was finished, he threw into Niall’s mug marshmallows without asking, sure that he loved them.  
  
“Thank you,” Niall smiled, and happily accepted his hot chocolate.  
  
“You’re very welcome, just be careful, it’s hot,” Zayn felt the need to say.  
  
He sat on the seat across from Niall’s, and watched as he blew on his hot drink, his white hands contrasting with the garish red of the mug. He wondered briefly how Niall’s pale skin would contrast with his darker one, and shook his head to get the image out of his mind, and Niall looked up at him, eyes bright and beautiful, “Is something the matter?”  
  
“Nothing…” Zayn smiled, and drank from his own hot chocolate, and took a gingerbread man to busy himself with.  
  
After they were done eating, he asked Niall if he wanted to call his family and tell them that he was staying at his place. He thought distantly that it would be weird to tell that he was currently at a stranger’s house, but they needed to know that he was okay.  
  
While Niall was talking on the phone, Zayn was searching for movies they could watch. In spite of himself, he chose the Christmas themed one, thinking that if he had someone to watch them with, he might as well. Zayn brought two blankets for them, and placed them on the sofa, together with a few more pillows just in case. He dug several packages of crisps out of a kitchen cabinet, and placed them on the coffee table together with a bottle of soft drink and plastic glasses.  
  
Niall curled under the blanket like a happy kitten, and Zayn settled right next to him as the first movie started-Home Alone.  
  
Even though Niall said that he had seen this movie maybe ten times, he still laughed at most of the scenes, and Zayn laughed mostly because of him, because his laugh was contagious.  
  
Somewhere in the middle of It’s a Wonderful Life, Niall leaned to the side so he was cuddled into Zayn, and Zayn wrapped an arm around him to draw him even closer, idly rubbing shapes into his back through the blanket.  
  
If was funny and terrifying how content and cozy he felt with someone he had only known for a few hours. It was like second nature the way their bodies mingled together, the way they were both wrapped in each other and the blankets. It felt warm, it felt domestic, it felt Christmas.  
  
“Niall…” Zayn said quietly. “Maybe you want to spend here the night? I mean,” he hurried to add when Niall blinked at him. “Why would you go late at night to take a train back home? You can stay here, and take it tomorrow, if you want.”

Niall stated at him blankly, and Zayn thought, _shit, I freaked him out_ , but then Niall smiled and said, "I'd love to." And it had been the first time in a very long time that he felt butterflies in his stomach.  
  
Eventually, Niall’s eyelids started to droop, so Zayn asked him if he were tired.  
  
Niall nodded sleepily from where his head was resting on Zayn’s shoulder, and Zayn slowly got up and shut down the television, and put the disc back in place.  
He took Niall by the hand, and led him to his room, chuckling at how he softly shuffled with his socked feet.  
  
Niall sat on his bed while Zayn searched for a shirt and sweatpants Niall could wear, choosing a pair he didn’t wear much anymore. They took turns changing in the bathroom, and Zayn gave him a spare toothbrush, and he couldn’t help but feel how natural it all was, how he could get used to washing his teeth next to Niall in the mornings.  
  
Niall could have taken Liam’s or Louis’ room to sleep at, but Zayn wanted to have him as close to him as he could, so he didn’t even offer. Niall didn’t seem to mind, anyway. On the contrary, he looked as happy as a sleepy boy with a full stomach could. Either way, Niall might not be here anymore after today, and Zayn wanted to spend with him every minute he had.  
  
Niall climbed into the bed right after him, and Zayn covered them with the thick and soft duvet, before pulling Niall into him, and wrapping him in his arms.  
  
“Goodnight, Zee,” he mumbled, and Zayn literally melted.  
  
He dared to press a kiss to his head, and murmured against his soft hair, “Sleep well. Merry Christmas.”  
  
“Merry Christmas,” Niall said in return, before yawning and positioning himself more comfortably between Zayn’s arms.  
  
  
The next morning, Zayn woke up before Niall, and the boy was cuddled close to him, his breathing soft and quiet, and face gentle and relaxed. He looked like a little angel, and Zayn couldn’t help but stroke his silky blonde hair, brushing the bright locks away from the sweet boy’s face.  
  
He felt so lucky to have him, even if it was for a limited amount of time. He had had a great time with him yesterday. He had been sure he was going to have the gloomiest Christmas in his history, but it was one of the best nights’ he had ever had.  
  
He didn’t want it to end, he didn’t want to let go of this precious boy. He was sent to him by God, he was sure of it. He was his Christmas present that was delivered to him to make the holiday far more enjoyable to him.  
  
And it was painful to know that Niall was supposed to get on a train soon and leave him, and maybe never come back.  
  
Niall woke up when Zayn was in the middle of making them breakfast, sleepily paddling to the kitchen, and sitting on one of the chairs, and looking around with this hazy look. Zayn wanted to be able to see this every morning, and it was horrifying how he got attached to this boy so much, so fast. It wasn’t healthy. It was dangerous. It might crash him into pieces.  
  
“Good morning,” Niall smiled. “Smells good.”  
  
“I’m making bacon,” Zayn said. “You love those, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Niall replied. And after he was served, he said, “You’re a great cook, I might keep you around.”  
  
Zayn chuckled, and sat down to eat in front of him.  
  
He was gulping from his tea when something occurred to him, “We probably need to check trains.”  
  
He had said so reluctantly, because he really wanted Niall to stay, but it was Niall’s choice, after all, and if he wanted to go back, than Zayn wasn’t going to keep him in on purpose.  
  
“Yeah…” Niall said quietly while cutting himself a piece of bacon, and Zayn wondered if it were just him, or did Niall indeed sound a bit unsure.  
  
“You better take the morning train as it’s a long ride to Eugene…”  
  
“Yeah,” Niall sighed. “You’re right…”  
  
It became silent after that, and they both said at the same time, “Maybe…”  
  
Zayn smiled.  
  
“What did you want to say?”  
  
“You first,” Niall smiled shyly.  
  
“It’s okay if you want to… you know, stay here for the rest of the holiday… because I really love to have you here,” Zayn felt his cheeks heating up a little. There he was, wearing his heart on his sleeve.  
  
“God, yes, please!” Niall’s face split into a bright grin. “I was hoping you would suggest I stay… And a minute ago I was sure you were trying to get rid of me.”  
  
“Never,” Zayn stroked his fingers up Niall’s arm. “You can stay here as long as you want.”  
  
“Okay, that’s-that’s great,” Niall nodded, and intertwined their feet under the table.  
   
It was overwhelming how fast it developed, what he had toward Niall. The way he felt like could be swallowed by Niall’s smile, the way he could listen to him talking for hours, the way he could just lay with him in his arms and not need anything else.  
  
He loved the little moments they had, when Niall was pressed against his chest in bed at night, and he could kiss over his skin, slip the collar of the shirt down a bit, and suck onto newly exposed patches of his skin, mark Niall as his, and only his. He craved the soft sounds Niall was making, the way he would meld into Zayn’s body.  
  
He was happy to show Seattle to Niall, take him to some really pretty places and see his excited face. He absolutely loved the way they could hold hands now as they walked along the white streets, and the evenings they spent watching comedies under the same blanket, eating sweets and drinking hot milk.  
  
He felt like their mouths were setting sparks, actual fireworks, when they kissed under the stream of his shower, bodies pressed close together, their lips locked in as they got drunk off each other.  
  
He told Niall about his friends, and family, and Niall commented that he really wanted to meet Liam and Louis, that they sounded to him fun and cool, and Zayn really couldn’t wait to do so. He got Niall to join some of the Skype calls, and he really could see him fitting in.  
  
So when the holiday came to its end, it was really hard to say goodbye. They lay cuddled close for a long time, kissing softly, and gently, and lovingly, and whispering words that they couldn’t take back. And Zayn thought that if he could have a long-distance relationship with someone, then it had to be with Niall.  
  
He added Niall’s phone number to his contacts, and scrabbled him a note with his own number. He texted with Niall a lot once he was back at his dorm.  
  
Louis and Liam came back with presents and cookies for him, and were a great comfort and a harsh teasing blow all at once.  
  
Things were returning back to normal, only now he had particular days he was looking forward to, days in which nothing could remove the smile off his face, and he could be with someone he was falling hard for.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little idea in my head for a while now, and wanted to share it with you.  
> This is fluffy as hell, God! Maybe a little too much XD  
> I hope you've enjoyed it, and will have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! :)


End file.
